This invention applies to antennas using extended and stowed positions or other mechanisms using multiple detent positions. Existing technology incorporates separate bearings into the antenna which include anti-rotation and detent features. However, the addition of the separate bearings between an antenna stem and the antenna results in additional tolerance stackup and assembly difficulties. Because the bearings are separate parts, additional features are required in the antenna to contain the bearings. The tolerance stackups can permit malfunction of the anti-rotation features, poor sliding performance, and poor detenting performance. Further, the separate components and additional assembly steps add substantially to the cost. In addition, because of the separate bearing the antenna cannot physically accommodate a smaller antenna element because the bearing fits inside of the element and, therefore, the bearing size controls the element diameter.
Accordingly it is highly desirable to provide apparatus which overcomes these problems and which is inexpensive and easy to install and use.